just doing our duty
by Captain Saint 1st
Summary: Marathon class heavy cruiser reporting for duty...wait a minute. this isn't the UNSC
1. Chapter 1

Just doing our duty

UNSC Heroic Spirit a Marathon Class Heavy Cruiser, she is an aging legend, built in 2511 one of the first ships of her generation, over 43 battle stars, numerous off the book deployments, she is one of the rarest ships to even live as long as she had and make it to the end of the war. Now, honoured with well-deserved rest as a museum ship, she sleeps soundly and her duty fulfilled. Till she gets pleasure of going back in time to an alternate earth where warships have human form, oh and then there were extradimensional invaders

**Access log Information related to UNSC Heroic Spirit **

**PASSWORD REQUIRED**

**ACCESS GRANTED **

**Welcome ONI agent {REDACTED} Office of Naval Intelligent SECTION III of {REDACTED}**

**Production information:**

**Class: Marathon **

**Designation: Heavy Cruiser(CA) 009; UNSC Heroic Spirit **

**Manufacture: Sonar Shipyards**

**Laid Down: December 2489**

**Construction: October 2511**

**Launch: April 2512**

**Commissioned: July 2515**

**Technical Specification:**

**Length: 3, 910ft**

**Width: 960ft**

**Hight/Depth: 1,230ft**

**Maximum Speed: Unlimited **

**Retrofit Specification:**

**Engine unit(s): Naoto Technologies; V4/L DFR**

**Slip-space Drive: Series IV CODEN/SFTE**

**Power Plant: Triple-Core Fusion Reactor **

**Hull: 75 inches Titanium-A2 armour – 20 inches (REDACTED)**

**Countermeasure: Flare Dispensers (8)(30 per flare dispenser) – Pyrotechnic charges – (REDACTED)**

**Armament: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (2) – Shiva Nuclear Missiles (6) – 350mm Point-Defence Guns X 3 (16) – Archer Missiles Pods (50) (30 missiles per pod) – (REDACTED)(5)**

**Complement: 28 Bumblebee-class Lifeboats – 1 "Smart" AI [decommissioned] – 12****th**** Armoured Division 200 Marines/2000 ODST/ 8 Scorpion-class MBT/ 4 Grizzly-class MBT/ 10 Warthogs LRV – 101****st**** Army Corps 400 Army solders/ 120 marines/ 5 Scorpion-class MBT/ 2 Elephant-class APC/ 5 Warthogs LRV – 36****th**** Naval Air Squadron 10 Longsword Fighter-Bomber/ 15 Pelican Dropships/ 10 Falcons**

**Last known configuration modal since 2557: Increased hanger capacity sacrificing 12****th**** Armoured Division to make space for more munitions and stationing of the 56****th**** Special Warfare Navel Squadron Spartan III Ghost Company/ 12 Longsword Fighter-Bomber/ 6 Pelican Gunships/ 2 Condor Assault Pelicans/ 4 Vulture Gunships/ 10 Sparrow Hawks **

**Crew: 300 Crewmen – 15 Officers – 45 Engineers – 150(REDACTED)**

**Roles: Attack/Defend/Command/(REDACTED)**

**Battles participated: 43 **

**Current status: retired – decision was to scrap the ship for parts but denied as the ship was seen as too valuable waste of resources and its combat history as shown made it to be a symbol thus the ship has been slotted to serve as a museum ship until further notice; pending request to convert the ship into a training ship is being revised. **

**{REDACTED}**

**REMOVING BLOCK**

**PASSWORD**

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**The Office of Naval Intelligence SECTION III requested that the ship be used as makeshift bomb filled with five NOVA bombs to assassinate (REDACTED), request denied by UNSC admiralty **

**REMOVING BLOCK**

**PASSWORD**

**ACCESS DENIED HIGHER SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED **

**UPDATE: by ONI agent {REDACTED}**

**As of October 27****th**** 2557, security feed to UNSC Heroic Spirit was severed at 2205 local time on the planet Serenity. By 28****th**** 0630, the ship had been moved by unknown means as the doors to the docks hanger that held the ship were completely untouched.**

**However, radiation that is related to that of a Slip-space rupture was present on site yet there was no visible damage done to the surroundings of the ships holdings. **

**UNSC Heroic Spirit is considered to be stolen by insurrectionist forces and its whereabouts unknown.**

**LOG ENTRY TERMINATED**


	2. Chapter 2

[]

My name is UNSC Heroic Spirit 9th ship of the Marathon class heavy cruise series of ship to be built by the UNSC

I'm old, far older than any produced ships that live in the UNSC and UEG space, and I'm seen as practically the miracle ship, the wise ancient one who knew what war truly was and how to survive it to the end.

That would never of been possible without the skills and perseverance of my many captains and crewmen and women that had the privilege to serve aboard me.

The early days of my life were simple, protect the UNSC from the terrorist that were the insurrectionist that would disrupt the peace of humanity's golden age of space faring.

Those days while eventful, were also the most peaceful 10 years of my life.

Then came 2525

The battles I faced broke me down piece by piece.

For the next near three decades of my life I would watch sister after sister die right in front of my eyes, abandon so many comrades and friends to doom because I wasn't strong enough.

I bore so many scars and lost so much of myself that I scare newborn frigates with just a stare

I would watch hundreds of worlds burn and be turned to nothing but glass while its inhabitants cry out for mercy, for help.

I don't cry very often any more, I have lost the capacity to do so.

I saw so many defeats and worthless victories. All I ever felt was my overwhelming anger, my sadness bottled inside never to be seen, and my wrath was felt by my enemies

But it wasn't enough, even with my retrofit and with humanity's greatest warriors, the Spartans.

It didn't change a dam thing. And worse, I found out in 2552 after the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. there were only twenty of my sister cruisers left in the Fleet. I had lost hundreds of sisters. I would lose nearly all of them

They soon found our impregnable fortress amongst the stars and like with all campaigns they waged, we constantly defended against them, striking out only when openings presented themselves and they granted us with few inspirational victory to remember, they gave us hope.

But they kept coming , they seemed to have us outnumbered then, 500 against so few willing to stand against the tide. But our losses grew to a point where we could not continue our defence.

And so bit by bit, Reach burned, slowly and painfully I watched our fortress be dismantled, its fall was inevitable and with it humanity's hopes and dreams of winning the war.

Or so I thought.

After the fall of reach, a bitter memory that still haunts me to this day, they found earth, and the battle that I faced there. Would lead to a true end to the war.

The first battle of earth, the glassing of Africa, the second battle of earth, the Great schism that had our enemy erupt into civil war amongst themselves which quite literally saved the human race, then the final battle at the Ark.

An ancient alien mega station outside the galaxy, an massive factory which built the seven Halo ring that were superweapons designed to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy and it could fire them all.

I helped stop the mad prophet from firing them and when only half of the venerable frigate Forward Onto Dawn came back severed in half, she marked the end of three decades of war.

She and all who fought in this war would be missed, memorialised and honoured as heroes for all eternity, and those who survived such as myself would rebuild all that was lost and teach the next generation of eager men and women to better defend our great fractured nation amongst the stars and rise to far greater heights than thought imaginable.

But just because one war ended didn't mean any more would not start up.

The operations I partook in would never be known to the general public nor many of UNSC navy, and while I was the oldest of my class and time, I still could outdo many of the new Autumns who would eventually faze out my class.

There only 12 of my sisters left. It's odd, I couldn't believe that over 900 hundred of my sisters existed at the time, till I met my long distant sister CA-942 Say My Name.

She didn't make it pass the second battle of Earth.

I could tell my time was coming and quite frankly I was happy to know this, I had braved so much and loss even more so that for when I was finally decommissioned and set up as an museum ship. cried for the first time in 30 years.

The new classes and built ships were unsure how to comfort me as they never knew war, but for the few spacefaring veterans who with me during that time, the ones who knew war they could only stare with full understanding of my feelings, and the tugs who guided me to my final destination gave heartfelt hugs, they too were old and had seen to so many others before me, they knew what to do to help me, and it helped.

But even as I rested in my new home, I was plagued by the war in my dreams.

I still hear my sisters screams.

I see fiery skies of so many burning planets and their blood soaked fields.

The frigates and destroyers eyes are tear stained shivering messes as they are torn in two

The old Halcyons fought until the end.

Those stronger than me were ripped to shreds.

The battlefield was filled with so many dead corpse.

My sisters who I abandoned still scream, they still cry for vengeances.

I see all the faces of the hundreds of millions who I couldn't save.

They all scream in my dreams.

And I can't do anything, for I had nothing within myself to do anything.

But as time pasts, the dreams become few and in-between, the daily visits civilians filled with curiosity come to visit my form, class trips come to learn of my history and then to my absolute joy, my former crew visit me, all cant contain the tears, and then to my surprise I get quite a few surprise visits from the admirals and their newer ships who carry them, I'm told I may become active again soon but what's more while they stay I have their escort ask me to tell my story.

It was almost funny to have Infinity beg me for leadership advice, that big mothership and her frigate fetish, though she was the strongest ship of our nations time, it helped her in the end though.

So do the young Autumn class ships that were made to be my classes replacements, to hear of my words of wisdom, they were so young and hyperactive, boasting of preforming great feats and eager to prove themselves in front of me, the ships who entered the war late they hold so much respect and admiration.

I can't believe I acted the same to the early colony ships and boasting to how better my class was to the Halcyons.

How ironic.

None the less, their frequent visits kept the nightmares away, and for once in my life, I felt that spark of motivation again, that spark to do my duty and uphold the values of the UNSC, the idea of teaching dose sound appealing. But until any decision was made, I would rest and wait until it was my time to serve again.

For Earth and all her colonies.

[]

Bright crimson red eyes snap wide open only to gaze confusedly upon cloudy skies in an murky dark morning or afternoon glow with dribbles of rain falling down.

The whole area felt cold and the wind nipped at her bare skin while she laid on what seemed to be water.

But there was someone else here as well.

Slowly a tall mature looking women in her late 30's with long blond hair with a captains cap on the top, blue eyes, a face that looked so smooth and clean that you'd think she were some sort of goddess. She wore an interesting style of clothing, an corset sort of dress with an blue shield breast on her left shoulder her large ample chest barley hanging out of her front and a large cape attached to pins and high knee looking socks and an odd designed style of boots.

What was odder was the strange contraption on her back, it looked like some sort of rig with four mechanic arms protruding out and they each had one dual barrelled looking deck guns and the ends of the mechanical arms seemed to morph into weird mechanical shark mouths.

"are you alright, can you understand me" crimson eyes blinked at the words spoken but there was something else to it that the ears picked up

'German, she speaking German' she could understand her, she was most certainly okay but it all felt wrong but very right, but many new sensations told her so many things and without an AI assistant to sort through it all more efficiently she was feeling out of her depth here but what should be a greater concern was that she didn't know where she was.

So she rose to a standing position albeit shakily. Everything was new and alien to her, but when she stood correctly, she marvelled her new form for it was wrong but right.

Her hands, what no she never had hands, but here were human fingers.

Open close she tested them, all five digits, both right and left.

She brought them to her eyes and then felt her face, she had a face, it felt rough but smooth and then she traced over something crossing her right eye, a line that felt disturbed.

She winced

That was when a plasma lance struck barley missed her bridge

A scar

Looking down to the watery surface she saw what could only be her

Her skin was a ebony tan like complexion, eyes a bright crimson glare and her hair reaching only her shoulder blades was bleached stark white with a bit of a silvery mix. Aside from the scar on her right eye and the one on her lip. She then took note of her cloths or battle armour.

She had a targeting asset module on the right side of her head over the front of her right eye and that was that from her head accessorises, going to her neck, started the beginnings of what felt like a skin tight black spandex suit that covered her to neck to toe, her shoulders held medium sized armoured pads that held what seemed to be her 350mm deck guns and flares, arms had ODST gauntlets while her left had a TACPAD her right had shells which to her looked like miniaturised MAC rounds but also her [REDACTED], her chest and down to her lower waist however was covered in a Mark VI Spartan armour chest plate, she felt that her chest was far larger than her blonde soon-to-be-friend she oddly felt prideful at this fact.

She had pouches on her front that housed the rest of her MAC rounds, her ammo count placed her MAC round capacity at 88, it was strange as each MAC round she had was a 600-ton ferric-tungsten projectile with a depleted uranium core, they felt light. and on her back she had a double barrelled sniper rifle that while blocky and rectangular seemed to be compacted and easy to use but she knew that it as her MAC gun, it looked so odd to see it different and outside of her body, it was attracted to her back and there was another thing there as well, there were two mechanical arms but both arms had 25 pods each on them, Archer missile tubes, 30 missiles for one pod rounds about 1,500 Archers plus her reserve stock.

At her hips it seemed she had an short skirt but armoured with flaps, while they felt wide an enlarged her metallic flaps and extendable runways or more appropriately, they were her hanger bays where her aerospace units were stored in, and also so she had a few canisters just above her but on the back of her, they were her pyrotechnic chargers.

Her legs were long and may be shapely, and her V4/L DFR engines were installed in them though they were covered by metallic boots that shaped into a hexagonal sleek form.

She was ready for combat all features aside, however this was wrong and right.

"I'm human." She said with clear shock and confusement as it made zero sense of how this transition was possible, her only bystander hearing her words seemed perplexed only showing both confusement as well before shifting to astonishment but an understanding kind.

"you're a newly awakened ship, amazing but why would you awaken all the way out here, hm, must have been the sirens doing" the blonde exclaims. The white head looked at her with puzzlement.

"you say that this has already happened" the blonde shakes her head affirming the comment.

"nearly every single warship in the world has experienced the same thing you are now experiencing, but I digress, we can talk more on the move as these are not safe waters, if you can move please." The white head only nods, she could hear the slight hidden urgency in the blondes voice and she would not waste time.

Her engines sparked to life as a bright blue glow was emitted by her legs before water parted or boiled to steam as her whole body rose a couple of centimetres above the water, and with a quick mental click, anti-gravity generators sparked on, reducing the need to use more engine power.

"so advanced, even more than the sirens" the blonde whispered quietly in awe

"I am ready" the blonde just nods before taking off in a direction before the other follows at her pace.

The pace they were going was not fast, it was ungodly slow.

They were at least traveling at 23kms an hour.

'I can travel faster than this' thought the white head, but she eyed the blonde who was leading.

It was then she noted an gradual leak of a black substance falling out of her odd looking boot thing, and with a closer look, she noted that the blonde was bleeding slightly but she had shown no signs of pained movement.

Discreetly she leaned down to the water's surface and trailed her fingers through it before raising it close to her face.

A quick analyse told her it was a type of crude oil that was only used as a type of firebomb or other usage's, but to see the ship girl leak this stuff put many question in the white heads mind

"oh before I explain everything, might I ask your name and class and if possibly who you serve" the blonde inquiry's but the white head answers but before she could the blonde talks again

"uh, apology's, how rude of me, I should of introduced myself first, sorry, ahem, my name is KMS Bismarck, lead ship of the Bismarck battleship class for the Krieg's Mariner of the Iron Blood nation, pleased to meet you." The now identified battleship Bismarck had introduced herself to the white head.

She would show the same sort of courtesy to her, however, something about her name made her wary, especially this Iron Blood Nation plus Krieg's Mariner, she has never heard of any such faction, but maybe in time she'll learn the true meaning of it.

"UNSC Heroic Spirit, 9th ship of the Marathon heavy cruiser class for the United Nation Space Command of the United Earth Government, pleased to meet you Bismarck." Bismarck nearly tripped over herself if that was even possibly. She appeared shocked once more, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in awe

"space" she muttered "a United Earth" her mind was failing terribly to make sense of what she had heard from Heroic Spirit.

After a short silence where Bismarck collected her thoughts on her advanced and quite probably future ship friend.

"do you know how you got here Heroic Spirit" Bismarck noted a long pause, she must have been in deep thought on the question.

"my last memories were going to sleep after my admirals proposed to convert my into a training ship for future cadets, and then I was waking up to you, there's nothing in-between that." This clearly troubled Heroic Spirit, she thought she might have been stolen by insurrectionist forces, but at the time when she last checked, they lacked the resources to pull a ship theft.

And they most certainly do not have the capability of manifesting an vessels human form, and she very much doubted that the forerunners, advanced as they may be would have an artefact capable of it as well.

Looking at her hands, she could feel the inner feelings of them. She cloud feel the muscle strings and beats of her new heart pushing the blood through her veins, the sensations in itself feels wrong but right. She knows that she should not be capable of this.

"you said that every ship in the world has a human form, how is this possibly"

"well, we would first have to talk about the Sirens" Heroic Spirit could feel the near aggressive tone in Bismarck's voice, it was an familiar expression, she too acted that way when she thought of the covenant except her rage and hatred of them went above and beyond many other ships of the UNSC especially what remained of her sisters

She would never forget nor forgive them.

"the Sirens are advanced beings of living ships from another dimension from what little interaction we can gain from them, at the start they took over our world's oceans and laid waste to every attempt to combat them effectively due to their high technological advantage, we lost so many sailors."

Heroic Spirit could only keep quiet through Bismarck's talk.

But it stuck a cord in her. A strong sense of kinship, though not through flesh and blood, but more through similar experiences

They to face an unknown alien force that attacked without reason nor remorse. Just like her

They fought an foe far more advanced than them. Just like her

They lost almost everything, hundreds if not millions of lives to these aliens brutal campaign. Just like her

"no matter what plan we through together to put us in some sort of advantage just to gain some sort of victory, they would know almost immediately and counter accordingly as we soon discovered that before every battle, they simulate every possible combat scenario, and when they do battle, they test every engagements strengths and weaknesses. And they would also do extensive experimentation once they through with us, though because of that fact, it ultimately lead to an effective way to defeat them in battle" Heroic Spirit peeked up at that and noticed how Bismarck's aura seem to brighten.

"one of their experiments was to see what would happen if they gave us ships an human form, and as you can tell it was a major success, and you see this was achieved through an interesting quantum cube that our research divisions dubbed as wisdom cubes, and once their mechanics were fully understood, we learned that they served two purposes."

Bismarck took a breath before continuing

"the first was the manifestation of a ships soul that formed into the ideal from of their makers, they draw out the knowledge, emotions and dreams that our crews imparted into us and formed it into an awakened ship, it allowed us to walk and talk and be just like our makers, we even were granted the use of what many of us call magic that allow us to make useful skills out of it." Bismarck demonstrated when her guns glowed an red aura around them, and the Marathons sensors detected a rise in unknown energy from it.

"and because of this, many of the awakened ships became very powerful individuals in their own respective counties, some even becoming its leaders, case an point the United Kingdom appointing the Royal Navy's battleship flagship lead ship Queen Elisabeth as a ruling Monarch of her country" Heroic Spirit felt slightly boggled over the rationality of that decision.

"The second was its ability to nearly instantly repair most damage we take in battle, but its repair prosses takes time on ships who possess great amount of combat experience, and while there's much of it that I don't quite understand, I'm sure you'll be able to learn more about them in time." The spaceship hummed at this.

Everything that Bismarck said had been very helpfully to her in understanding the current situation that she was currently in.

She was on Earth, (if this was Earth) but most importantly though she was in the past of an alternate Earth, humanity had not yet ascended to the stars if the usage of wet ships were anything to go by. How she know, well she did have access to her data banks which thankfully never had to be erased due to the Cole protocol. And from it she learnt who Bismarck truly was.

She was an early wet warship of early 1940, serving under one of the most infamous regimes that ever existed in human history, a genocidal Nazi empire led by a madman driven by a lust of power and blood shed who took over nearly all of Europe and had ambitions to take all of Earth over as well. She should of felt very on guard around a ship affiliated with such an ancient evil nation but she felt like there were very glaring changes in this worlds history.

They were being invaded by an unknown alien entity that originated from outside this current plain of existence, she would have had a hard time understanding it if not for the knowledge of what her Slip-Space drive was capable of.

The whole world's oceans were occupied by said alien force and the worlds powers may be working together to retake their oceans. As what she could gather from the impromptu history lesson, she could only assume that the world was far more united than it had ever been against an threat other themselves.

The worlds ships were given the power to become human and wield powers that looked a bit supernatural but she thinks that science could probably identify it, and of course the said ships lead or held considerably influence in their own country's direction and major decision making.

And for the conclusion for this being an alternate Earth, well it was simple.

None of this ever happened in her worlds collective history, or perhaps something like this did happen but it was all covered up, but that would seem highly unlikely as it would be practically impossible to hide the fact the world's oceans were taken over by such a force on this magnitude.

After all even in her time, ONI tried and failed miserably to hide the existence of the Covenant and that created unnecessary tension from the public sector, it even rose several factions that wanted the Covenant to take them over plus it gave the 'innies' far too many recruits.

So this lead her to thinking that maybe she could help them in this war to liberate their oceans, against these Sirens that dare pick a fight with the human race, they may not be her people nor her responsibility as the UNSC doesn't exist here, but her duty demands she take action against all inside and outside threats towards humanity as a whole.

That was her oath, no it was the memories of all her sailors pledge.

Seeing Bismarck. Heroic Spirit couldn't help but think about the struggles, frustrations and pain that had been inflicted upon by such an overpowering force, to be always be treated as inferior by a foe that can just easily brush them aside.

Perhaps they could ascend to the star's earlier than expected and maybe she could prepare them for this worlds version of the Covenant. That war would probably start 500 years in the future or earlier if she interfered in this humanity's growth.

And just like the feelings she got from her new form, it felt right but wrong.

She would probably decide on it in the later days of her time here but until then, she would have to gather information into how this world all worked and she would have to know all the world's nation's history to survive with or without their help, but she would most likely have to seek their aid as while she could fly practically forever, she did not have enough munitions to continue past the 2 year mark, 3 if she conserved her ammo correctly.

"I suppose I should tell a bit about myself seeing as you did first" Bismarck interest were peeked as her face turned slightly to hear her. Her eyes showed excitement and the future ship couldn't blame her as she held nearly all the collective wisdom and knowledge of human future experience and more.

But Bismarck didn't know this, for all she thought of the advanced warship, she might be from another dimension with a humanity that bested the Sirens and as a whole benefited from the technologies left behind.

"I guess I should start with the current date before I somehow appeared here, but before that, what is the current date if I may so ask" Bismarck nodded her willing to impart the current date

"it is 26th of May 1941 20:35." Bismarck was about to continue before a rumbling sound was heard.

The surface ship girl shifted into a combat stance, as Heroic Spirit spotted what could only be anti-air armaments shift themselves skywards to war the noise was coming from.

And then at least 16 primitive prepellor planes burst from the low cloud cover coming towards the two ships at alarming speeds, and from what they could see, they were carrying some sort of bomb, to Bismarck it was a torpedo, but to Heroic Spirit it looked like a missile and from how they formed two groups it was clear to them that they were the intended target as there are no other ships on the sea near them.

As Bismarck fired all her flak cannons to the formation, Heroic Spirit while both alarmed at an unexpected attack, she none the less acted appropriately to what she thought were missiles.

Flaps on both her armoured shoulder pads extended slightly out before they ejected massive streams of fiery white flares into the skies above them and to the left and right.

However it was then that Heroic Spirit realised how useless the action of deploying her flares truly was as she remembered what Bismarck last stated before they were under assault.

'humanity didn't have heat seeking missiles nor any type of advanced tracking system in the 1940s' now knowing this and kicking herself mentally for wasting munitions on something that didn't exist yet and allowing the hostile aircraft encroach even further.

the Marathon activated the use of her array of Archer missiles. Only one of the mechanical arms behind her moved and extended to her right as a single pod containing 30 Archers opened up.

She figured that only one was needed to deal with the number of aircraft and the fact that 1940 tech wouldn't stand a chance to her 26th century weaponry.

With but a command 30 Archers flew out of her pod and raced towards the attacking force, Bismarck watched in silent awe at the display of the dispense of the flares and the launching of an unknown weapon.

And with shock she noticed how the trails of smoke zeroed onto the bombers and before any of the aircraft cloud even pull away, they were hit and burst into fiery explosions, only tiny bits and pieces of the planes were left after that and were falling to the ocean.

You see the Archer type ballistic missile was designed to effectively disable and cripple enemy ships with a barrage and any sort of fighter bomber hit would be a burning wreck but you could always identify what it was even in an destroyed state as the material and armour used generally help protect such assets.

The attacking aircraft however, there was nothing to even suggest what they were as they were only made of wood and light metals.

Soon peace returned to the ocean and the crushing waves on Bismarck's hull was they sound to be heard aside from the howls of the wind.

For Bismarck, it was impossible to accurately describe at how quickly the torpedo bombers were dealt with, it was surreal to see a mass wipe of an aerial squadron to go out like that.

She eyed the heavy cruiser with fear and respect, she then instantly knew right then and there that she would have to do everything in her power to convince such a powerful ship to join her nations cause to further their interests and to deal with the Sirens when the time came, but she felt that such a task would be very difficult undertaking.

Heroic Spirit's mind was reviewing the short-lived raid that just happened.

She scanned her data banks for information relating to her visual look at the attacking aircraft and then she went through the operation Bismarck partook in as well as the numerus other ships that participated and this specific date and time.

She did not like at how similar the events in the data and what just happened now were so eerily alike and how it matched up so well.

An alternate world where humanity was under attack from interdimensional invader that caused the World War 2 ear ships to walk among humans, an alternate timeline where World War 2 was supposed to take place but the only real enemy was these yet to be seen Sirens.

"Bismarck" she said in a no nonsense short of passive-aggressive tone "you said that the world is being invaded by these Sirens, and they are far more advanced than anything humanity has to offer. So why were we just attacked by less than stellar aircraft." Crimson eyes bore into the blonds blue ones.

She had a theory on the way they were attacked and it was the idea that World War 2 happened anyway despite the clear threat the world faced.

Bismarck tried to ease herself, forced her face to remain stoic in the fac of the powerful ship before her, she followed rationality and logical thinking. To find a way to ease the situation in her favour, however due to the air raid her position and general sail path may have been discovered and she knew that enemy ships would not be too far away, so her time was short.

"I can't explain much here due to the fact we are in hostile waters and that from that raid enemy surface ships have our location, I promises you I will explain all I am allowed to say about the circumstance we are under, but first we need to vacate this area immediately, so please wait until we reach port."

She hoped that the cruiser would accept this as they quite literally did not have any more time to chat about the state of the world not when she was being pursued.

She didn't know how many ships were on her trail but her estimates was that she was being stalked by at least four or three cruisers light or heavy supported by at least one battleship she did not know.

But with certainty there was an aircraft carrier chasing her and with no doubt in her mind she would launch another wing of planes to impede her route back to friendly waters.

Before she found Heroic Spirit, she radioed the port she heading to explaining her situation and once she made pass the return line in less than a day, she would be escorted by the twin battleship sisters Scharnhorst and Gneisenau with several mass produced destroys while Graf Zeppelin would provide air cover.

Bismarck began moving again towards port idly noting that the advanced heavy cruiser following albeit she appeared in deep thought and a notable frown was on her face.

The UNSC spaceship was quietly expressing an mildly annoyed attitude at the prospects of needing the help of one of the most infamous country's in history, she hatted the idea of it, she hatted how they could justify going to war against the world when a global crisis was on going.

Slowly sighing her frustration out she ordered her jumbled head to think of a clear course that she could proceed upon.

This was Earth but not Earth.

Interdimensional aliens were invading and accidently gave Not her Earth its sword an shield against them,

This was an alternate Earth in the early 20th century

She was in the world war 2 era following an Iron Blood nation warship and…wait. IRONBLOOD?

A theory… a very wild unreliable theory.

"Bismarck a question or two" said ship jumped slightly at how sudden the ship spoke out.

And while she did say to leave the question until they reached port, one or two quick questions never really hurt anybody.

"what is it that you want me to ask"

Spirit closed her eyes and took a steady breath before speaking

"what is your country called"

The question in itself was unexpected, out of all the things that could have been said but none the less Bismarck answered

"my country is the Iron Blood Nation, led her Chancellor, Visha von Rettier (there is no knowledge on any leadership of many of the nation except for that Queen Elisabeth battleship of the royal navy of the UK and Nagoto of the Sakura empire as well as the Italian and French counterparts but non about the Eagle Union, Northern Parliament and others. There is the mention of a chancellor in the iron blood nation so here's a name)

That was not right at all. The history in her data banks did not match up.

This was not the name of the infamous Nazi empire, it was some else, someone who is ether following the same footsteps or is vastly different.

This made her decide what her second question would be about.

"my last question is…why did this war start, it doesn't need to be long just summarise it if possible."

Bismarck thought back on her this war started, and honestly, it felt almost childish but on the other hand it also needed to be done

"when we awakened ships appeared and pushed back the Sirens, there were only 4 great nations with strong ties to each other leading the front all came together to form a coalition known as Azura Lane, the Eagle Union, Royal Navy, Sakura Empire, and us the Iron Bloods. each had a lot of power in our world dealings but after some time tensions formed, we split ourselves over differing ideologies."

Heroic Spirit felt a bit apprehensive at said differing ideologies 'please let it not be the same in my worlds history'

"It was very clear to us the sirens posed a technological advantage over us and we feared that eventually they would get more serious in their incursions, so we the Iron Blood proposed reverse engineering their technology to upgrade our fighting capabilities, to close the gap.

'oh' heroic spirit felt much more relived 'that's actually a very smart move, but obviously someone might object'

"But not everyone agreed". 'uhp yep there it is'. "The Eagle Union and the Royal Navy flat out rejected the idea of utilising Siren technology, believing that they would triumph without it, hmpf those fools. But luckily the Sakura Empire saw how valuable it was to them as well, which at the time was shocking considering how heavily traditional they are, but yet they saw the future and with their help we been researching their secrets for a while now and have come to an basic understanding."

Her view about these not-Nazis was changing, in fact she was starting to think that they were never Nazis in the first place as it seems. Still to cause a war over two conflicting ideology's while they were being invaded was pathetically childish and down right shooting themselves in the foot.

Already she agreed with the integration of alien tech to improve ones self, this was true for Infinity, she the strongest ship in the navy was the combination of three different technologies mixed together to form the ultimate ship of her time.

In-fact she too had been augmented with alien tech that increased her combat potential, did have [REDACTED] for one of her offensive weaponry and [REDACTED] for her countermeasure not to mention [REDACTED] that kept her in one piece.

The Autumn's that would replace her also were a combination of alien tech same goes for the new ship classes in the frigate and destroyer lines.

And because of these things the covenant and any other newly discovered race would never threaten humanity again, not while ONI still prowls.

"that all the question I have" the two ships spent some time in silence as they did not need to talk at the moment for the journey, they were on still held danger in it.

The Royal Navy was probably planning another attack on Bismarck, to prevent her from reaching safe waters which to Bismarck was only a few hours away.

The enemy probably knew this and so they may make one more desperate attack.

And for Heroic Spirit that attack was now.

Her radar now fully in use was picking up multiply contacts.

Another fight would soon take place and heroic spirit feared that she have to cause crippling damage to the aggressors as they may assault her for her previous actions against the air raid.

But she was reluctant to even fight back as she had reason to fight human walking ships but with the way things were going, she doubted that she would have any choice in the matter.

But she new the real enemy were these sirens that everyone fought on principle alone, if she could get all four sides to cooperate and come to an bloodless agreement then maybe they could form her version of the UEG and UNSC and prepare them for this worlds equivalent of the Covenant. but that would take years or maybe decades depending on how much this ideological clash affected them.

Either way a bases of a plan formulated within her mind.

The planning of OPORATION UNITY was put into effect.

[]


End file.
